gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Norton
David "Dave" Norton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character and deuteragonist to Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto V ''and a major character in ''Grand Theft Auto Online. History Background Little is known about Dave's background, other than he began working for the Federal Investigation Bureau at an unknown point in time. At another unknown point in time, Dave married an un-named woman, though they have since divorced. According to Lester Crest, Dave's career with the FIB had been "unremarkable" until 2004, when he discovered the whereabouts of bank robber Michael Townley in Ludendorff Ludendorff, North Yankton. Dave made a deal with Michael to surrender his accomplice Trevor Philips to the FIB, whilst Michael would fake his death after being "shot" by Dave, in turn boosting Dave's career for taking down the "most wanted man in America". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Please see here for details. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ''GTA Online: Matter of Law'' Dave meets Wade Heston, a former LCPD detective. The characters find a common ground: both divorced, both work for the government, and both signed a contract with criminals. After association they follow the Protagonist and collect information about him. Seeing him as a suitable candidate for a special forces officer (SLP), the feds invite him to the Burger Shot — inconspicuous meeting place, which is similar to the Jim's Sticky Ring cafe from GTA San Andreas , where officers Tenpenny and Pulaski met Carl Johnson . After approving the contract to join the SLP, the Protagonist compensates all the damage caused to the police, and Dave covers him, masking all the other charges. Services provided by Dave Сalling Dave in freemode and not being in the SLP Squad, player can choose one of the options: *False accusation (cost: $6,000) — adds 8,000 WP to the selected player. *Emergency call (cost: $500 for 1 Wanted Star) - adds up to 5 Wanted Stars to the selected player. *Show hidden players (cost: $5,000, duration: 1 minute) *Police escort (Cost: $8,000, duration: 3 minutes) - police will escort and protect You. Personality Norton is a corrupt FIB agent, though not to the extent of his boss Steve Haines. Unlike Haines, he is portrayed as a reasonable and polite man, preferring to solve problems amicably instead of using violence. However, he is more than capable of breaking the law if it means maintaining or advancing his career. Characters killed by Dave *Brad Snider - Murdered while aiming at Trevor. Gallery Prologue24-GTAV.png|Dave with a sniper rifle in "Prologue". DaveNorthon-GTAV-Smoking.png|Dave at "Michael's" funeral in 2004. DaveNorton-GTAV.png|Dave in 2013. DaveNorton-GTAO.jpg|Dave in 2019 (Grand Theft Auto Online). DaveNortonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Dave Norton with an FIB Buffalo. DaveNortonArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Artwork of Dave Norton in the Burger Shot. Trivia *His favorite radio station is Los Santos Rock Radio, discovered in the mission, Three's Company, after Dave and Michael talk to Steve and Sanchez. *His name at one point during development was "Calvin North". *In the Xbox 360/PS3 version of Prologue, Dave wears sunglasses at Michael's funeral. In the enhanced version, he wears a ski hat instead, similar to what he was wearing when he shot Brad. *In his concept art, Norton has a thick goatee. In the game, however, he has light stubble instead. His concept art also depicts him driving a blue second generation Oracle instead of the FIB Buffalo depicted in the illustration. *Unlike all the other deuteragonists, Dave doesn't appear in The Third Way (Lester "gives" the mission, Lamar helps in the shootout at the foundry and Trevor contacts Ron while driving to his assigned location). Though he is mentioned briefly by Trevor as a person to assassinate, this idea is dismissed by Michael. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Online Category:FIB Agents Category:Government Officials